


Bells and whistles

by Raindrenchedstories



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hector is still a forge master, Lenore is still a vampire, Master/Pet, Modern AU, Moving In Together, Pegging, Pet Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindrenchedstories/pseuds/Raindrenchedstories
Summary: He'd been active on pet forums for a while now. She... Greatly misunderstood what kind of 'pet forum' she was on.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Bells and whistles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakedTofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/gifts).



"Good boy" That soft tone sent shivers down his spine. Or perhaps it was the chill from the lubricant she was generously applying to his hole. He'd long since stopped caring. That was Lenore's job. Her fingers traced the column of his neck gracefully, circling the juncture between it and his shoulder. She drew a little imaginary X with there. He let off a little laugh, muffled by the gag. His body was leaned against her, bare, save for a few adornments. One of which was the crimson ball gag. His hands were bound behind his back back. A worn, white harness kept them there, outfitted with small bells. Making every motion of his more notable.

Lenore dipped her tongue against his collarbone eliciting a soft whimper. Obediently, Hector turned his head away from her. It was strange, not to be blinded. Instead, they were positioned in front of a full body mirror at the end of his own bed in her home. Not that he slept in it much. Normally he just slept back at his own apartment, or found himself in hers. Curiosity got to him a bit, and he directed his attention to the mirror. Slowly, he spread his legs to gain a better look at her other hand teasing him open. He didn't catch those ruby eyes following his own, but he did feel the wicked grin against his neck. "Just look at you. My pretty pet. Are you going to raise your hips for me?" He did so and she practically purred into his skin.

A single finger circled his opening, sending pleasant little sparks up his body. A trembling took place in his thighs as the single digit found it's mark, and with a little twinge of discomfort, disappeared inside him. What came next had him leaning further back against her. His shoulders and back pillowed by her breasts. He wanted to shut his eyes and just enjoy as his hips involuntarily rocked against her knuckle. Searching to position her at that particular spot. Lenore tutted softly and with her free hand, tilted his head forward so he could watch. that was the rule for tonight. He had to watch. A helpless moan escaped him.

Just below his buttocks, he could see the bright pink tip of her strap where his tailbone rested on her. The soft candle light gave it an almost comical contrast to the rest of the event. Lenore lost herself in leaving small hickeys and love bites on the indicated spot while Hector was distracted. His hips stuttered and he gave a soft moan. She kissed a few new marks against him, and slipped a second finger in. Hector wanted to cry out, but it was caught indignantly behind the gag. As opposed to keeping his head in place, Lenore's second hand began slowly petting down his stomach and just brushing behind his erect cock. Sending teasing ripples through him.

"Maybe we should have caged you tonight. What do you think boy?" She kissed his cheek. Hector firmly shook his head. At this point he'd have to soften again just to fit, and that would just halt things. She gave a soft laugh and kissed his temple. "Cute boy. Now be good for me, yes?" He moaned, already anticipating the next thing. His hips arched to allow her position. Slowly she reached between them and coated the fake phallus between them. A gel that would combine with the cooling one she'd already filled him with.

She leaned them both further back, and surprised Hector with a second mirror on the ceiling. He took a firm breath, and exposed his neck for her once more. In the same moment she entered him, Lenore's teeth clamped down. His body snapped into a rigid arc. To keep his eyes on his own reflection was a struggle as the intensity of both sensations hit him hard. He could see that smile as her fangs urged his veins to pour for her. It didn't hurt. Not past the first breech of skin and artery. It just fell numb around the area. His shoulder went limp from a natural muscle relaxant. Something to keep prey from struggling too much. That, coupled with the endorphins produced from sex often made a potent mix between them.

Lenore's hips rocked into him slowly, gently breaking him in. It wouldn't stay that way, he knew. He loved it. He loved her. So when her pace increased, he let her know his opinions. Loudly. He wasn't quite prepared when she stilled, pressing the toy firmly against his prostate. The strap started vibrating. Right, fucking, THERE. He could feel himself falling into it. Though he tried to remain focused on the images above him and at his feet. He tried, but the world kept turning into a blur of sensation. He got lost in the soft jostling from Lenore's thrusts, jingling the small bells on his harness with every ebb and flow. Drowned in the building pressure below. And when one of her hands found his cock, and the other a nipple, he lost it all. He burst.

He wasn't expecting to wake up. He hadn't thought he'd fallen asleep. But fretting fingers carded through his hair, pulling him back to consciousness. He found himself unbound, and fully mobile. And woefully empty. "Oh good. There you are. You passed out." Lenore huffed a relieved laugh against his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Hector nodded his head, he worked his jaw, and found it oddly loose. Lenore must have massaged him while he was out. His wrists and back felt pretty nice too. He could just faintly catch the scent of lavender in the adjacent bathroom.

"Didn't you look after yourself today? Have you eaten enough? Slept? Come on. We'll get you into a warm bath and I'll make you something to-" He tuned her out and just enjoyed his haze. Lenore had it all under control. She had since they met. Well, since they started this whole arrangement. He only protested a little when she picked him up. And that was mostly because the bed was oh so comfortable. The bath would be nice, but he wanted nothing more than to just doze and cuddle for the next hour. As he reflected on their meeting.

* * *

The night was dull, and business was slow. Hector sighed, and checked his phone while he waited for a customer. It was really an accident he even found such forums. Hector wanted a place to share cute pictures of Cezar when he'd initially searched. Some place an undead pug wouldn't raise too many concerns. Most dog blogs were iffy on forged creatures. He also wanted a place to advertise his business of bringing back pets cut too early in life. Instead, he found a community of people who were... Very into certain kinks. From there, he fell into a rabbit hole. Eventually he came across a forum for humans that literally were pets. Kept and cared for by vampires. Some of it was sexual. Other aspects were purely for blood. A sort of sugar daddy/mommy deal.

At first, he was uncomfortable with the idea. Or at least, unsettled. He could hardly imagine himself in such a position. Then he started thinking on it. He followed a few forums just to lurk. The idea had some appeal after a while. Let someone just take over for him. Fill his belly and shelter him. Give him certain attentions he rarely gained from his own kind. It sounded so nice. And yes, some of the sexual aspects were exiting as well. He never posted, really. Asside from the occasional question or advice. So when he found a post that stood out as odd, and regarded forge masters specifically, he hesitated to respond.

 **Spidermom4 says:** _Has anyone ever had a pet brought back by a forge master? I'm just wondering if they're any different afterwards or if my baby girl will be herself?_

Hector grimaced. Watching as the comments flowed in. Many claiming it useless or unethical to bring someone back like that. He had to agree, unless they were looking for a night creature specifically. Or it was in the person's will to be brought back like that. Eventually someone asked the will question. She seamed outright confused about the idea of even getting consent to bring someone back. However, she kept referring to her pet as a 'spider'. Eventually someone else picked up on that irregularity. 

**Outdoorcat3 says:** Wait... _are you talking about an actual spider?_

 **Spidermom4 says:** _Yes... My OBT. She passed away this morning._ Included were pictures of a particularly bright tarantula missing a leg. Hectors eyes widened before the forum did as humans always do. They jumped on her for her mistake. Mocking the poor woman for something he did not long ago. With a sigh, Hector shot her a private message.

_"Forge master here. This is a site for human pets and their masters. However. Regarding your question; how your pet acts after being forged is honestly up to you. If you want her back exactly the way she was, then we just return the soul to the body. If you want any behavioral changes made, then just ask your FM to order your pet to act that way. I'm sorry you got so ridiculed here right after such a loss. She really is a pretty spider."_

_"Oh! Thank you for responding. I just feel silly now. So she won't be any different if I don't ask for it? That's a relief. I love my girl just the way she is. Is there any special care I'll need afterwards? Do forge masters even DO spiders?"_

Hector gave a soft chuckle. _"Some of us do. I'd certainly be willing to try. But honestly you should speak to your FM first before you assume. Some don't even do pets. As for care, there isn't really much you need to do. Your spider might need to have her web cleaned. But they actually make less mess after being brought back. So she'll be even easier to look after._ _"_ He caught a flash of red outside the door of his shop. A woman had her back turned to him, but was fitfully glancing into his little shop. When he caught her staring, she shot back and started texting someone furiously.

 _"Alright so... How do I ask if they do pets/spiders. I'm right outside the forge masters shop now... Did I need to make an appointment? I'm sorry to bother you. I just never had to do this before."_ He glanced at the messenger and looked up to her.

 _"Out of curiosity... This forge master wouldn't happen to have grey hair and blue eyes. Would he?"_ He had a sneaking suspicion.

 _"Well I'd call it more silver than grey. How did you know?"_ The woman outside the door was glancing around suspiciously.

Hector bubbled with laughter. What were the odds? Slowly he approached the door and opened it. Being sure she saw him first. He gave her his best customer service smile until he saw her pale complexion and pointed ears. He eased up a great deal more. "And I'm guessing you're here about a spider?" He leaned against the doorframe, hiding his smirk. He could handle a vampire. They tended to be more understanding of magic than humans. Confusion, then realization passed over her features before she burst into a small fit of giggles.

"I've been fretting outside your shop this whole time? I'm-I'm so sorry I must have looked quite shady." She followed him into the shop, and he motioned for her to place her pet on the table. "I suppose your... master I guess, wouldn't be too happy with me for skulking around."

Hector flushed. "Outside her enclosure please. I need to see what I'm working with. And... I don't have a master. I'm just a lurker on the site." He trailed off. Though the idea was appealing. Never having to pay for food or shelter. Honestly he thought it would be nice if everyone could live like that. Hector shook those thoughts off, and held his hammer loosely in his hand. "Any requests before I bring her back?" His customer shook her head. He got to work, enjoying the tiny rush of magic that crackled through him. The spider's beady eyes lit up a brilliant blue before it startled. The animal threatened and postured until it was scooped and placed back in its enclosure.

"Oh thank you! How much do I owe you here?" The vampire dug through her purse while she watched her revived pet with fascination.

Hector shook his head. "Consider it payment for how my kind spoke to you there. The community is normally kinder... Well that was a shameful display." He blamed it on the lack of vampire activity that night. If half of them saw how their pets were behaving, there would be a great deal of scolding.

The woman huffed, folding her arms. "Well. I have to pay you something for your help. How about dinner? My treat! When's your break?"

Hector quirked a brow, but chuckled. "Whenever I want. It's not like anyone else works here." He literally rented the building, his apartment, Hector was strapped for finances. So when he was offered a meal he didn't have to pay for, he couldn't exactly turn it down. He closed shop early for the night, and let his hostess lead the way to one of her favorite restaurants. One that he almost fled from the moment he saw the prices. The vampire in question laughed, and held him firm from running. Eventually they sat quietly watching the stars. What someone could see from the city.

"You know. I never got your name." The woman smiled.

"It's Hector. Yours?"

"Lenore. Well Hector, I should be headed home. Before the sun comes up. Thank you. For bringing my girl back to me." She stood, and dusted off her dress. He nodded once before standing up as well.

"I should make my way back as well. Good night, Lenore." They shared an easy smile before Lenore paused. She turned back to him and raised her phone.

"Let me know when you make it home safe. Okay? I'd feel aweful if something happened to you." She smiled, and turned to leave before he could respond. He gave an incredulous chuckle. Get home safe? When was the last time someone had even cared? Lisa. That's when. Dracula's wife. The vampire who never lost her humanity. Perhaps Lenore was the same. He would have told her the same. Though, any human stupid enough to mug her would probably be seconds for the evening. He wondered the legality of it but made his way quietly home.

The moment he arrived, Cezar was all over him. Hector dropped to his knees and began trying to contain the wiggling creature with a fond sigh. Soon enough he scooped the dog into his arms and sat at his desk. He was sure to shoot Lenore a quick note that he was home safe. May as well if she was going to ask. Dinner consisted of instant noodles. Cheap and easy. He counted his stores and peeked at the due date for rent. Not long enough. He'd have to skip a meal for a few days. Hector grimaced. Cezar yipped for his attention and he turned with a smile.

"At least feeding you is easy." He told the animal as he started working around his home. "You don't have to worry about anything really." Lenore replied and he heaved a long sigh. He read the message which basically consisted of encouraging him to take care and sleep well. He scoffed. Sleep. Yes. Maybe when he had the time. His phone went off again. This time a text. Isaac reminded him of the holiday dinner Lisa had planned. It was a ways off. But Isaac was always diligent in reminding him. Hector huffed and marked the date on the calendar. 

He sat miserably on the mattress that made up his bed. Hardly full, but hardly starving. His pug sprung to join him, and missed his trajectory. The dog fell on it's back, rolled over, and whuffed happily. Good ol' Cezar wouldn't allow him to wallow in his head too long. Hector helped his little companion onto his bed, and fell flat on his side. Isaac had guided him through a few meditations when they were younger. Something to clear the mind. His eyes slowly closed and he tried to let his mind go blank. The neighbors started screaming at one another through the thin walls.

He could go back. Go live with his adoptive family. He and his foster brother Isaac had been well cared for, but by the end of their teen years both had been through so many homes. The most stable place either of them had was under the Tepes roof. Isaac had chosen to stay with the family once he'd aged out of the system. Hector decided to move on. He just felt like he was intruding on something precious. A place he knew he didn't belong. He was confused as to how Isaac even found such a home. But then, they both had vastly different backgrounds. Neither of them discussed it much beyond their respective case workers and therapists.

Ruminating on that proved to be a terrible idea, as Hectors past started to creep into his thoughts. His eyes snapped open and he pulled his phone out. A habit he'd formed for the last few nights was to look at cute pet pictures. But it would always end him up on one of THOSE blogs. Cute pics there were simple, mundane, human things he couldn't fathom as being considered anything but comparable to a kitten sleeping. Still, he wondered about it. If he had a master, would they share things like that as well? About him?

A message pinged quietly on his phone, and given he couldn't sleep, he answered it. Lenore again. He gave a soft huff. _"I just wanted to know, if you're lurking, do you actually have interest in the community? No judgement regardless, not matter how I found it. I just was curious."_

Hector huffed a small laugh and responded. _"I suppose I do. Though, I found this forum by similar circumstances. I haven't really thought about it much further than that."_ Somewhat of a lie. Occasionally he'd fantasize about someone just taking him away. Again he could go back to his 'family' but... There was something different about that. Something off.

Lenore's message pinged his attention. _"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now? Did I wake you?"_

 _"No. Just have trouble sleeping over all. It's not your fault."_ He leaned his head into his arm. It was odd. Chatting with someone who actually knew his dirty little secret. He'd never told anyone about his following those kinds of forums. Nor did he reach out to the people on the forums. He was too embarrassed to talk about his interests in that regard. _"I guess you find this whole thing strange."_ He tried to keep the conversation going. Out of sheer boredom really.

 _"Not really. I'm a very old Vampire Hector. The idea of humans willingly taking on this position is interesting. But the concept of keeping someone as a pet isn't too odd. It was actually quite normal for a while."_ Lenore amended. _"I actually prefer the newer system though. So many happy faces on this site!"_

He blinked incredulously. _"Did you ever have a 'pet' like that?"_ He sent it before he thought. Instantly regretted it, and lamented the lack of a delete button in the private conversations.

 _"No. I felt guilty about it. There wasn't any free will in the matter those days. I won't lie, I always wanted one. But I couldn't stand the fearful glances. I might look into this more!"_ Lenore's message came back after a short time. Hector found himself flushing at the idea. The way Lenore cooed and clapped over her spider just existing, he could only imagine how lucky that woman's pet would be. Or unlucky, a cynical side of his mind said. He had to stop hanging around Isaac so much. Still, he thought to be cautious about where the conversation was actually going.

He thought out a gentile shut down in the event she asked him about being hers, and turned to the keyboard on the phone. Before he could type it out, Lenore pinged him again. _"Thank you, by the way. For reaching out and clearing up the confusion. And not making it awkward afterwards. Hanna is settling back into her enclosure well! The blue eyes are interesting though."_

 _"Yeah, sorry. Anything a forge master raises shares their eye colour. Same for my dog."_ He huffed. It was a common complaint. Or delight, depending on the pet owner. He remembered one woman claiming her dog was 'much better' with blue eyes. As if it was only aesthetic. She also asked for it to be perfectly obedient because she'd never trained if prior. His phone lit up with requests to see Cezar and he was shy to oblige. When he did, he found out Lenore was quite the opposite of most people who saw his dog. Instead of asking about the exposed bone and muscle, she gushed over his adorable face.

 _"Well, I better let you sleep. Please, try to sleep. And don't apologize for Hanna's eyes. I'm just glad to have her back. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you, and goodnight Hector. Give Cezar a belly rub for me!"_ He gave a soft chuckle, already part way through ruffling the dog's ear. He bid her goodnight, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt calmer. Sleep came easy, oddly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard your birthday was coming up. And I had this AU pinging around my brain for a while so perfect timing! Please enjoy, and have a good b-day.


End file.
